


Нежности

by lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Де Сарде сегодня хочет попробовать кое-что новое. А потом еще кое-что.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 6





	Нежности

— Ты сегодня задержался, — сказала де Сарде, когда Курт, наконец, вошел в ее спальню. — Я почти полчаса назад отпустила слуг. Уже думала, что не придешь.

— Прихорашивался, — усмехнулся Курт.

Он целых два часа парился в городской мыльне. Тер себя щеткой до остервенения, чтобы сошла даже застарелая грязь, промыл волосы, почистил и состриг ногти. А затем достал из сундука чистую куртку. Куртка, конечно, была не чета расшитым камзолам с кружевами, которые носили аристократы, но была чистой, почти не ношеной и, кажется, смотрелась на нем достойно... По крайней мере, Курт хотел на это надеяться.

Сама де Сарде уже успела раздеться — на ней была только тонкая ночная рубашка. Она сидела перед туалетным столиком и расчесывала волосы. Увидев Курта в отражении зеркала, она округлила глаза.

— Курт! Это что-то новое.

— Ну что сказать. Не все же тебе видеть меня в замызганном грязью рваном гамбезоне.

Она повернулась и осмотрела его внимательно, с ног до головы. Под ее взглядом Курт занервничал. Может, и не такая уж это была хорошая идея. Чем он пытался ее впечатлить? Обыкновенная чистая одежда.

— Что, не тот цвет? — спросил он, пытаясь за сарказмом скрыть смущение.

Де Сарде сразу поняла, что Курту неловко, и постаралась поддержать его.

— Нет-нет! Тебе очень идет, — заверила она. — И фасон удачный. Подчеркивает плечи, сужает талию... Cам выбирал?

— Сам. Тебе нравится?

— Очень, — засмеялась де Сарде и бросила щетку на столик. — Иди ко мне, герой-любовник.

— Как прикажете, ваше сладкое превосходительство.

Она пахла лимоном и какими-то эфирными маслами, Курт не разбирался в них. Де Сарде закинула руки на его плечи и подарила ему поцелуй — нежный, тягучий, неспешный. Он хотел спросить, приняла ли она противозачаточный эликсир, но тут сам почувствовал на губах его вкус — приторно-горький, очень узнаваемый.

Де Сарде расстегивала его куртку медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей, словно любуясь. Аккуратно повесив ее на спинку стула, развязала тесемки нижней рубашки, расправила ворот, прижалась тесно, уткнулась носом ему между ключиц, вдохнула его запах. Он пах простым мылом и вином.

Когда, наконец, они совсем разделись, Курт сел на край кровати и притянул ее к себе. Выглядел немного неуверенным — он почти всегда имел такой вид, когда они начинали заниматься любовью, подумала де Сарде. Это изменится со временем или нет?

Она прильнула к нему, погладила его по затылку, поиграла подушечками пальцев с коротко стрижеными волосами. По спине Курта пошли мурашки, и он чуть передернул плечами от удовольствия. Она любила играть с его волосами.

Курт поцеловал ее, страстно и уже нетерпеливо, а затем прошелся по ее любимым местечкам: нежная кожа за ушными раковинами, мочки ушей, шея ближе к подбородку, точка прямо над грудью. Де Сарде мурлыкала от блаженства и подставлялась под его губы и язык.

Наконец он взял в рот ее левый сосок и чуть пощекотал языком. Де Сарде напряглась, застыла, а затем тихо охнула. Грудь была у нее не просто чувствительным местом, а особо чувствительным. Курт не спешил...

В какой-то момент она взяла его руку и решительно направила ее себе между ног — оказалось, что она уже очень, очень мокрая. Он осторожно погладил ее, прижимая пальцы чуть сильнее. Де Сарде застонала, закусила нижнюю губу и вцепилась ему в плечи, словно боясь упасть. А потом — столь же решительно, как и раньше — направила его пальцы себе внутрь.

Там было скользко, жарко и узко — несмотря на смазку, два пальца протолкнулись с трудом. Член Курта болезненно запульсировал. На миг Куртом овладело сильнейшее желание приподнять де Сарде под бедра, опустить на себя и уже всем собой почувствовать эту узость.

Но нет. Еще не время. Он подождет.

Он ласкал ее пальцами, как мог, как умел. Пока еще не знал точно, как лучше двигать, куда нажимать, но старался ориентироваться на ее стоны, взгляды и вздохи. Похоже, получалось неплохо.

В какой-то момент де Сарде нажала на его плечи слишком сильно, он не удержался и упал навзничь, а де Сарде упала сверху.

Оба рассмеялись.

— Тогда уж ложись как следует, — предложила она.

Курт переместился ближе к изголовью, взбил подушки и лег на спину, всем своим видом показывая, что готов продолжать.

Но де Сарде, как и Курт, тоже не торопилась. Она рассматривала его тело — рельефные мышцы, следы шрамов и ожогов, стоящий во всю длину член в кайме черных волос... Она легонько, почти невесомо, провела пальцами по внутренней поверхности его бедер, по животу, по шее. Села сверху и наклонилась к лицу Курта. Обвела пальцами его рот...

И тут ей пришла в голову странная идея.

— Курт, а ты можешь... — неуверенно начала она. — Можешь... поласкать меня языком, если я сяду... ну... совсем сверху?

Курт криво усмехнулся.

— Я не особо мастер в этих делах. Но ради вас, ваше сладкое превосходительство, научусь. Или мы научимся вместе.

Де Сарде еще подумала и передвинулась так, чтобы лицо Курта оказалось совсем близко к ее промежности.

Курт не был уверен, что у них получится в такой позиции, но почему бы нет? Он посмотрел на нее снизу. Она облизнула губы и прикусила их, а на ее лице было сосредоточенное выражение — точь-в-точь такое, с каким она вела переговоры. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

Он обхватил ее бедра руками, направляя, чтобы найти угол, удобный им обоим. Прижал к себе сильно, но бережно. Раздвинул пальцами складки, чтобы добираться языком куда нужно.

Сначала де Сарде решила, что это, конечно, приятно и хорошо, но неудобно — приходится стоять на коленях и держать себя на весу. Или, быть может, Курт выполнял все не слишком умело?.. Но затем ей пришло в голову упереться руками в спинку и набалдашники кровати, и стало намного лучше.

Она покачивалась на волнах теплого, нежного наслаждения, которое росло и росло. Вот было бы здорово, если бы Курт почувствовал то же самое, вдруг пришло ей в голову. Ведь ему тоже понравится, если она возьмет его член в рот, когда будет ласкать так же нежно и бережно, и у него внутри тоже будет расходиться волнами удовольствие — сильнее и слабее, сильнее и слабее, пока...

— Постой... — выдохнула она, и он остановился.

Де Сарде слезла с него. Какое-то время подумала и попросила:

— Передвинься немного пониже. Нет, еще пониже. Да, вот так.

Затем, смущаясь и стараясь не смотреть на него, снова залезла сверху, только уже спиной к нему.

— Хочешь попробовать с другой стороны? — спросил Курт, нежно поглаживая ее бедра и спину — все, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Не только. Хочу, чтобы хорошо было нам обоим.

Она наклонилась и потянулась ртом к его промежности. Курт мгновенно все понял и выпрямил ноги, которые раньше были полусогнуты.

— Ваше сладкое превосходительство, ваши желания для меня закон, — шутливо сказал он и устроился поудобнее: расслабил плечи и руки, переместил подушку повыше.

Де Сарде обхватила губами его член — сначала головку, медленно, нежно, неуверенно — а потом весь ствол. Ей хотелось, чтобы ему было приятнее, поэтому постаралась обхватить ствол губами плотнее, почти всасывая его в себя. Услышала, как Курт сзади шумно выдохнул воздух и еле слышно застонал — и тут же почувствовала его язык на своих внутренних складках и клиторе.

Де Сарде, почувствовав интимное горячее прикосновение, задрожала всем телом. Возбуждение снова нахлынуло на нее, даже сильнее, чем прежде, потому что теперь она чувствовала и его удовольствие, слышала и его стоны и вздохи.

Она ласкала его губами, языком, пальцами — всем, чем только хотела, одновременно ощущая и его ласки. И, чем сильнее становилось ее желание, тем быстрее и сильнее она обхватывала его член губами.

Курт внезапно остановился и прохрипел:

— Погоди, зеленокровная...

Де Сарде остановилась, приподнялась, посмотрела на любовника через плечо. Курт закрыл глаза, дышал часто и тяжело, с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Надо... подождать... — вымолвил Курт. — Иначе... все слишком быстро кончится.

Странно, но до сих пор ей не приходило в голову, что он ведь может кончить ей в рот. Интересно, а каково его семя на вкус. Соленое? Горькое? Сладкое? Вяжущее?

Наконец Курт расслабился и с улыбкой сказал:

— Все. Контроль над телом восстановлен, ваше превосходительство. Теперь можно и продолжать.

— Ты мог меня и не останавливать, — отозвалась де Сарде. — Ты мог...

Курт посмотрел на нее внимательно.

— Ты уверена?

— А что? Что не так?

— Все так. Просто... По моему опыту, обычно женщины этого не любят. Да и, как по мне... должно быть, это не слишком приятно. Мне так кажется.

— Я никогда не пробовала, — сказала она. — Может, и не понравится. Но как понять, если не знаешь?

Курт нежно погладил ее по спине.

— Хорошо, мы проверим это, зеленокровная, но в другой раз. А сейчас продолжим... ну, то, чем занимались. Хочу, чтобы удовольствие сначала получила ты.

— Мне можно снова ласкать тебя?

— Если хочешь. Правда, я снова могу попросить тебя остановиться.

И она продолжила. Это было захватывающее ощущение — он доставлял удовольствие ей, а она возвращала все ему. Когда они занимались любовью обычным способом, по сути было так же, но сейчас все ощущалось острее, четче, очевиднее.

Сладкие волны накатывали на нее все чаще и чаще, напряжение внутри стало почти невыносимым. Когда она почувствовала, что совсем близка к пику, то поспешно выпустила его член изо рта, испугавшись, что может сжать зубы в момент, когда она не управляет собой.

Оргазм был похож на янтарное тепло под веками, на молнию, ударившую в позвоночник и разлившуюся острой сладостью между ног.

Отдышавшись и придя в себя, она слезла с Курта и бессильно упала рядом. Ее тело напоминало ей тесто или кисель — что-то бесформенное, мягкое, липкое, растекшееся от наслаждения.

Курт улыбался, глядя на нее. Она была красива. Яркий румянец на щеках, распухшие губы, растрепавшиеся мокрые пряди, прилипшие ко лбу и вискам, золотистое сияние кожи, особенно заметное на ярко-красном атласе простыней.

Наконец де Сарде приподнялась на локтях. Глаза чуть прищурены, взгляд хитрый и почти хищный.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — с внезапной строгостью заявила она.

Она опустилась на него сверху, разгоряченная, скользкая, желанная, узкая — о, такая восхитительно узкая! Курт застонал в голос и вжался спиной в кровать. Это было так хорошо, что на какой-то миг он даже испугался, что кончит прямо сейчас, а она ведь еще даже не начала двигаться.

Он крепко зажмурился и лихорадочно начал вспоминать что-то, что отвлечет его от этого дикого, слишком сильного для него наслаждения. Каким маслом лучше смазывать рапиру. Как болят ноги после пробежек по осенним болотам. Как лучше блокировать выпад сверху. Как воняют казармы по ночам, в комнате, где спят одновременно двадцать человек.

Помогло. Удовольствие откатило назад. Курт снова открыл глаза. Де Сарде медленно, нежно покачивалась на нем, постанывая, бессознательно кусая губы. В этот момент на Курта накатили иные воспоминания — теперь уже связанные с ней.

Как она впервые серьезно ушиблась на тренировке, но не потеряла боевой дух. Как стояла перед дядей, виноватая и смущенная, когда тот отчитывал ее за какую-то шалость. Как резво прыгала и отскакивала, блокируя его выпады. Как дразнила Константина, когда однажды они выбрались на ярмарку, и Константин расчихался, понюхав пряности. Какие у нее были глаза, когда она в последний раз попрощалась с матерью.

Курта затопило нежностью. Он как никто знал, какое у де Сарде отзывчивое, чистое, верное сердце. Однажды он сказал ей, что не верит, как такая, как она, могла заинтересоваться таким, как он. В глубине души он до сих пор не верил — и тем сильнее ценил такие моменты, как этот. Когда они были только вдвоем.

Он притянул ее к себе, крепко, грубовато, поцеловал в губы, раздвинул их своим языком. Она застонала прямо ему в рот и сильно вцепилась ему в плечи, ее движения стали настойчивее и быстрее.

Под конец он, ведомый любовным инстинктом, почти прыгал под ней, буравил, стремясь проникнуть как можно глубже. И когда он, наконец, достиг пика удовольствия, то закричал, обеими руками сжав ей бедра.

Когда ясное сознание вернулось к нему, он увидел, что де Сарде потирает те места, которые он сжимал.

— Было больно, — сообщила она шутливо.

— Прости!.. Я не хотел.

— Ничего, я не против. Наблюдать за тобой в такой момент стоило того.

Она выдохнула, распрямилась, потянулась, как кошка. Его член выскользнул из нее, и Курт почувствовал горячую липкую жидкость внизу живота — его семя и ее смазка.

Де Сарде легла к нему под бок, положив голову на его плечо. Он обнял ее правой рукой, прижал к себе крепче. Ощутил биение ее сердца.

— Курт, скажи, а то, что мы... делали... ну... ртом...

Он с удивлением посмотрел на нее. После занятий любовью ее щеки горели румянцем, и, казалось, еще сильнее она покраснеть не может, но ей удалось. Де Сарде смущалась. В любовных делах у нее было совсем немного опыта, и ей до сих пор было непросто говорить вслух о таких вещах. Впрочем, Курту тоже.

— Ты когда-нибудь... у тебя уже был такой опыт?

Курт не был дураком. Он понимал, что де Сарде совсем не будет приятно слышать о его женщинах, но, с другой стороны, ее любопытство было понятным. Поэтому он постарался ответить честно, но без лишних подробностей.

— Только один раз. Та женщина была... в общем, она очень любила это дело, и кое-чему меня научила.

— Проститутка?

Курт покачал головой.

— Ну что ты, зеленокровная. К проституткам за таким не ходят. В борделе ты просто ищешь, с кем бы побыстрее снять напряжение, и все.

Она вздохнула, потянулась еще раз, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Зевнула. Снова уткнулась ему в бок и закрыла глаза.

— В следующий раз надо будет попробовать что-нибудь другое, — сонно пробормотала она.

Курт напрягся. По правде говоря, он не очень любил эксперименты в постели. По крайней мере, опасные. Или странные. Или странные и опасные. Но что, если де Сарде, открывшая для себя сексуальные удовольствия, захочет пойти дальше? Курту очень хотелось, чтобы ей было хорошо. Но насколько далеко он сам готов пойти?

— Надо будет заняться этим на боку, — сказала де Сарде и захихикала.

Курт засмеялся вместе с ней.

— Как захотите, ваше сладкое превосходительство, — ответил он и подул ей на влажный лоб.

Она, кажется, уже спала.

Ну что ж, с такими нежностями он справится.


End file.
